


Servant and Master

by MagmaBunni3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mabel is cruel, Master/Servant, Maybe more smut than fluff, Mentions of Rape, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Smut, Some angst, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagmaBunni3/pseuds/MagmaBunni3
Summary: Will Cipher is the demon sworn to serve the Gleeful manor, and the powerful twins residing in it.He seems to serve in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

 

As the crowd outside the famous Tent of Telepathy gave the last of their roars of excitement, applause and whistles dying down to leave the air thick with anticipation, the youngest of the Gleeful twins, Dipper, stared at himself in his vanity mirror backstage. His eyes were half open and void of amusement as usual, sighing as he adjusted his untucked black cravat and made sure the round pendant at the top was perfectly straight. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his eldest twin, Mabel, sitting at her own vanity beside him wearing a confident smirk as she reapplied her favorite lipstick, giving a satisfied ‘pop’ of her lips when she was done. She then ran her nimble fingers over the waterfall of chocolate brown locks spilling over her shoulders, correcting any little hair she could see out of place.

   
“This crowd knows a good act when they see one, mh?” she mused, turning her head only to meet with Dipper's bored gaze. Her hands pause, suddenly dropping from her hair to lightly fall onto the desk with a dull thump. She could read the look in her brother's eyes for what it was, rolling her own before she smoothed the few wrinkles out of her clothes. “Oh, stop looking so glum Dip-dot, you'll see your little pet after the show. Listen to them! They're eating it all up.”

  
Without another word she stood from her chair to make her way back to their eager audience, flipping her black skirt out in a flirtatious way towards the stagehand that had been eyeing her since the start of the show. She had absolutely no interest in the pathetic boy with a lingering gaze, her heart already captivated by a certain white-haired adventurer, but she was an immense tease and loved to disappoint people. It was part of the classic Mabel routine, her cruel sense of humor and sources of entertainment far from what most would call humanly decent. She spared no expense in sashaying her way passed the boy to step back into the spotlight with gleaming confidence and a radiant smile, ready to perform her solo act.

   
Dipper listened as the crowd was roused again, scoffing at her ineffective attempt to make him brighten up. She was his twin, and though he loved her dearly he had to say the constant need for joy and positivity grew tiresome at a certain point. Now that he had the time to himself as his sister performed, he busied himself with fixing his hair in the mirror. With a brief pause of thought his movements halted, and after only a few seconds of deliberation he gave a snap of his fingers, but after that he was back to messing around in the mirror.

   
The demon appeared from thin air almost instantly in a thin cloud of purple vapor, standing behind Dipper in the mirror in his usual servant's attire thematically planned to match the Gleeful household's colors. The ensemble was rather classy; his pair of slacks, dress shirt, and polished shoes were midnight black, but his vest and other fine details were a rich blue. His short chains that dangled from his thick metal cuffs, about four or five links down, glowed with their own blue essence. The most noticeable thing on his person was the black patch covering his left eye, a cursive ‘G’ etched finely in royal blue thread taking up the center. As for his hair, it ironically already matched the house colors when he first arrived, even if the rich shade of blue in his locks were just a touch off from the shade they claimed. Mabel had personally saw to the boy's appearance at the start of his service to the twins, unable to accept “some lame butler in a dirty apron all the time.”

  
The demon's hands were clasped anxiously in front of him, legs pressed tightly together as he stood straight and still, but his head was bowed slightly. He was nervous, Dipper noticed.

   
“Y-you called me, Master?” he stuttered, more from surprise than fear. He was never summoned during a show, as he was always instructed to stay in his master's bedroom, or the manor’s parlor, until the young masters returned. To be called in the middle of their work was extremely rare.

   
“Yes, Will. If that wasn't obvious.” Dipper's eyes rolled in the mirror, where he stopped messing with his hair and met the demon's wide-blown eyes. He swiveled in his seat to face the chained creature, causing him to gasp and step back, fearful he'd been too close for his master's liking.

   
“Well...what can I do for you, s-sir?” Will's hands never disconnected, wringing his fingers together ever so slightly to keep his nerves at bay, which was clearly not working well for him. The Gleeful twin didn't look very pleased, however he did not seem to hold any malicious intent for once within his dark, unforgiving, and somehow beautiful crystal eyes. Will thanked his lucky stars for that.

   
“I got bored. Mabel's off doing her own act, showing off as usual…” he mumbled near the end, the human eyeing his servant up and down clearly distracted, fingers drumming against his right thigh. “I don't suppose you have a way to...entertain me?”

   
Will gulped when he realized what was being asked of him, glancing around at all the people backstage working behind the scenes, one of them being the lovesick stagehand staring out at the current performance. It really wasn't that many people, two or three honestly, but Will's cheeks flushed deeply as he looked down at Dipper.

   
“Here, M-master?” His voice was almost a whisper, arms drawing up to his stomach. “But it...it's so public, and-and you're working...” he continued to stammer out, eyes darting around to land anywhere in the room but at his master's.

   
Dipper shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “Questioning your master already, William? And I thought I'd had you trained well enough to know better.” A sigh left his lips. “I suppose I'll need to punish you.”

   
The demon's terrified blue eyes began to shine with unshed tears, threatening to spill almost instantly. Oh Gods, he was such a screw-up. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He quickly began thinking of ways to apologize, to beg for Dipper's forgiveness, to assure him it'd never happen again. He dropped to his knees, hands pressed flat to the wooden floor with trembling fingers, chains clanking lightly under the dull bass of the music playing. Tears ran down his cheeks.

   
“I’m so sorry, Master! Please, f-forgive me, I-I-I won't ever question you again, it was stupid of me t-to do so in the first place, I–” his begging and pleading was cut short by a finger beneath his chin, guiding his teary gaze upward to the smirking Gleeful twin.

   
“Stop the babbling, Cipher. You're crying all over my Tyrwhitts.” Will gasped quietly and nodded, waving his hand so the few droplets that had splattered onto the floor were quickly erased in tiny purple flames, leaving behind no trace of the demon's tears.

   
He gasped yet again as the hand that was once under his chin left to instead run through his soft blue hair, his body shaking from fear. His Master did this often, showing bouts of anger and dominance only to be followed by gentle touches that almost gave way to the hint of affection. Dipper hummed pleasantly above the kneeling creature as he enjoyed the view, moving strands of hair out of place just so he could tuck them back in himself. Will's appearance was never short of pristine, he had to give him that.

   
“You're such an idiot sometimes, do you know that?” Of course he does. He never stops thinking about his failures.

   
“Yes, Master…”

   
There was a moment of hesitation, the brunet's hand pausing its soft caresses as he stared down at the helpless demon. He removed it after a while, placing it back on his thigh which caused Will to slowly look up again, cheeks stained with previously shed tears and his eyes glistening.

   
“I don't want to do anything here, this place is disgusting” he grimaced, looking at the floor around him. “Go, wait for me in my bedroom. If you aren't prepared when I get there, I’ll have to punish you after all.” He waved his hand as a final dismissal, causing William to stand up and bow his head.

   
He didn't know which one was trembling the most, his voice or his body. He knew what Dipper meant by “prepared,” as he's had to do it many times before. “Of course, Master...right away.” The demon vanished without another word, tears briefly coming back to his eyes as he appeared back in his master's familiar quarters.

   
The room was quite grand by human standards, with expensive artwork and furniture decorating the large space. It matched his master's personality fittingly. Exquisite, definitely, but also rather intimidating when you stood so close. He gently made his way across the room to crawl onto the king-sized bed that was neatly made this morning by his own hands, large curtains drawn, laying down slowly as he inahled the scent that lingered on the large pillows. Oh how he anticipated his master's return, knowing he'd be spending some of his night here once again. Although, he hoped to avoid the semi-promised punishment, as Dipper could be quite cruel when he wanted to be, but usually he wasn't. Not with Will.

 

No, the master took exceptionally good care of him, especially when he didn't deserve it. Even when he made mistakes, so many mistakes Will never wanted to forgive himself, Dipper would kiss away his tears and assure him whatever was done wrong could be forgiven. It was not true love by any means to the pair, but they were in their own odd way, lovers, and the demon cared deeply for the man's company. Will had never known a touch as caring as his master's, except for when they were in public of course. Everywhere outside of this room, he had to be the cruel Dipper Gleeful everyone knew, the cold and hard-to-crack ruthless heir of the Gleeful family name.

   
His sister, however, was not the same.

   
Mabel was cruel in every sense of the word, the true source of most of Will's suffering. He tried not to reflect on her past inflictions of so many punishments Dipper could not save him from, choosing to close his eyes and hug the pillow to his chest as a distraction for the moment. He feared her presence constantly, even now when he knew she was not present. Dipper did his best to snag all of their demon servant's time and attention, of course not being able to avoid Mabel noticing it eventually, which she constantly teased her brother for. She doesn't know what truly happens behind these closed doors, assuming Dipper must be sexually torturing Will and amusing himself with his pain and suffering, because that's exactly what she would do if not for her love for Gideon Pines.

  
Will lay in the bed for what felt like hours, desperately awaiting Dipper's return so he could make up for his mistakes earlier today at the tent. He wasn’t sure why he’d fell to tears so quickly, probably because they were in public rather than the manor, but he’d never truly know. The memory of his tears vanish when he suddenly senses the masters’ return, using his magic to see the sleek black car pulling up outside, as well as the sound of tires on pavement. He quickly sat up and leaned back on his knees while purple vapor swirled around him to prepare himself just as the brunet wanted, containing his excited smile as much as possible. Dipper rather enjoyed when Will pretended to be afraid, and to be honest the demon didn't mind putting on a show, but sometimes it was difficult to do so when he was so excited.

  
Heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs to the large set of doors, practically matching in time with the thudding of his heartbeat, but when Dipper finally stepped in to see Will waiting for him, the boy's breath vanished. His master was breathtaking when he wasn't wearing his usually cruel façade, and even then Will found the man to be somehow incredibly attractive.

  
His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows now, Will noticed, watching him shut the doors and locking them soon after. Will instinctively snapped his fingers and put a more secure, more solid magical lock in place, chewing on his lip to refrain from smiling.

 

“Hello, Master.”

  
Will's voice was calm, almost dripping with lustful submission as the other man drew ever closer, taking slow steps towards the bed. Dipper was pleased to see the demon had not failed to adhere to his earlier request. He was indeed kneeling on the bed, stripped of his servant's attire to be completely naked aside from his chains that were now bound together rather than separate, and his small blue bowtie snug around his neck. The eyepatch had been discarded, revealing a golden yellow eye that stood out beside its blue counterpart.

  
The Gleeful twin felt the slightest shiver listening to Will speak in such a way that was unlike his cowardly demeanor, knowing full well he was the only being alive allowed to hear it. When he finally made it beside the bed he did not hesitate to touch what was his, trailing his skilled fingers lightly up the demon's bare thigh to tease him, eliciting a small gasp.

  
“What a good boy you’ve been…” the fingers continued upward until he reached his face, cupping his servant's cheek and looking into a pair of mismatched eyes that always seemed to swallow him up in an instant. He could see them light up at the praise. How adorable. “You've been patient, I see. Perhaps I can skip the punishment and go straight to a reward, save myself some trouble.

  
Will didn't do a good job of hiding his excitement after that, especially the physical evidence, rubbing his thighs together impatiently and letting out a small whimper. Dipper's punishments could be fun from time to time, but his rewards? Will absolutely craved them; hearing his master praise him and shower him with affection while his expert hands touched him in ways Will couldn't fathom, it was so pleasurable. He was already almost fully hard before Dipper could even attempt to touch him, not going unnoticed by the twin.

  
“Ha! Look at you, Cipher. So needy that just the mention of being touched has you hard.” The demon did not deny it, his eyes begging without words for his master's attention. He desperately did not want to be teased tonight. Will wanted release. He needed his master to touch him and allow him to please him in return, and he knew the message came across loud and clear to the brunet.

  
“Speak up, William. Convince me you deserve my reward.” Dipper crossed his arms, smirking as he waited for a response. The demon did not leap just yet at the chance, hesitantly eyeing his master to make sure he was truly allowed to speak. When he was sure, he pressed on.

  
“Master, I...I don't deserve the reward...b-but I–” Will was cut off before he could even really begin the pathetic statement, his mouth clamped shut by Dipper's strong hand. The human leaned in close, the look in his eyes scaring the creature in his hold. When he spoke, his voice was low, body seething with anger.

  
“What have I told you about knowing your worth, William!” he hisses, and despite the anger in his gaze, the hand not holding his jaw closed caressed the blue-haired boy's nape, running his thumb over the warm skin. The man closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath, switching from pure anger to something else neither could really describe. The panic that seized Will slowly but surely ebbs away, but the tension still lingered between their connected eyes “Try again. Really try.”

  
Will managed a nod, just barely so that Dipper more felt it rather than witnessed it, releasing his hold to wait for the second attempt. Will looked terrified, which he typically did anyhow, but this was not the fear he usually held in which he would cry at any second, or because Mabel stepped into the room. It was his fear of self-praise. Of dignity. He wasn’t used to it, years of being dragged around on a leash have trained him to forget it ever possibly existed.

  
“I…” he began weakly, but was already scared to continue, looking to his master who only nodded and encouraged him to proceed. Will still wasn't sure about this, but if it made Dipper happy then he'd at least try. “I've been very patient, master...I waited for you to come home, and haven't moved from my spot as you asked of me. I've been good, sir. I'd like a reward…” he gulped as he finished his plea, eyes moving down to the floor in hopes to avoid any disappointment the twin may have in his eyes.

  
“Well, lucky for you I'm feeling extremely generous tonight.” Relief washed over the boy when he heard he hadn’t done a bad job, but hardly had time to calm down before Dipper reached down without a second thought or even a warning, enveloping the demon's cock with his warm hand and giving it a few rough tugs.

  
Will's eyes fluttered shut, moaning without restriction as his master gave in and paired his skilled hand with his lips, kissing and licking the boy's neck, causing him to lean his head back on instinct to expose more skin. Dipper's hand keeps a steady rhythm on his servant's length, listening to the moans and gasps he so loves to hear as he sinks his teeth into sensitive flesh, no doubt leaving behind a dark mark by the time he finishes with it. It all starts so fast, catching even a being as powerful as Will off guard, and he finds it difficult to catch back up.

  
“Master! Please, i-it feels...ngh, feels so good!” Will cried out for his master, toes curling as he was stroked just the slightest bit faster after speaking up. The skilled set of fingers twisted around the tip to smear leaking precum around and use it as a lubricant, causing the demon's stomach to twist from the pleasure. He was unsure of where to put his cuffed hands, desperately needing a way to occupy himself other than squirming around. He wanted to hold onto Dipper more than anything, but he kept his bound wrists close to his chest to allow the human full control.

  
It felt like ages since they'd last spent a night together like this, so the demon blamed it on their time apart when he found himself whining for his release sooner than both expected. All of the attention being on Will was causing him to melt in his human’s arms, knowing he didn't deserve it but Gods he wasn't going to stop it now. Dipper left more kisses and light nips on his neck until he let his lips drift to Will's ear, his nose buried in the demon's hair as he mumbled huskily.

  
“Cum for me, William, that's an order. Don't you dare hold back, I'll know if you do.” He felt the smaller set of hands between them press against his chest, fingers curling into the fabric as Will suddenly tensed up, whimpering as he came, following the master's orders as well as his own needs. His hips jerked with the last few pumps of Dipper's hand, lips parted as he tried not to fall over. It seemed he would faint any second. “Good boy, William.”

  
The servant released the front of the twins’ shirt, panting as he rode out the last few waves of his strong orgasm. He watched through half-lidded eyes as his master raised his hand, lapping up a few of the droplets on his wrist and forearm, but held it out to William to finish the rest. He needed no further prompting, taking each cum-covered digit into his mouth one by one to clean them off, tongue working with ease until nothing remained but his own saliva. The servant's eyes were now clouded with pure lust, reaching for his master again, this time careful not to grab fistfuls of his shirt like he had before. He smiled gratefully when he was not pushed away.

  
“M-Master, that was...incredible. Please, I want to give you something in return…anything you'd like.” The human knew he meant it. Will would do anything to please him, especially after such generous treatment, but he was careful not to exploit the boy’s loyalty.

  
“Remove your chains. I have no need for them tonight.” Within the next second the chains were gone, cuffs included, receiving a grateful smile from the boy beneath him. Dipper quite enjoyed seeing that smile. “Stand up.”

  
The man waited for the demon to move off of the bed to stand beside him, knees wobbly as he tried to hold himself up. Dipper takes his place and sits on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs apart to make room. He grins knowingly, motioning to the space on the floor between them. Will needs no explanation, practically collapsing onto his knees as he fitted himself between Dipper’s legs, fingers itching to reach up and remove what blocked him from the considerable bulge before him. He only needs permission to continue.

  
“Don't just sit there, William. Thank me properly.” Dipper holds just as much lust in his eyes as his servant, watching as the demon almost starts drooling at the idea of having something in his mouth. Will's hands slowly undo the front of the black slacks until he can tug them down, kissing the warmth now only restrained by a pair of gray boxers. Dipper allows him to take his time, enjoying Will's submissive worship approach. Soon the pants are pooled around his ankles, feeling Will's hot tongue slide over the thin material standing in his way. The human groans, tilting his head back as he savors the dirty feeling against his throbbing member. The front of his boxers are thoroughly soaked by the time he has those tugged down as well, mere seconds away from demanding Will get on with it before he goes insane.

  
The blue-haired boy gazed lovingly at the thick beast before him, mouth watering as he takes the tip between his lips with ease. He'd been teasing long enough after all, not wanting to push his limits and upset the master staring down above him. He felt a hand run through his hair and lightly grip a bundle of his locks as his tongue swirled around the head, chest swelling with pride as Dipper groaned deeply after the action. Will dipped his chin down, expertly taking in half of his master's length without an issue. He quite enjoyed showing off like this, knowing exactly what the man liked and having the skills to perform as needed.

  
Dipper was surprisingly restrained tonight; despite the fistful of hair between his fingers he never forced the boy down, or held him still to fuck his throat. Will was given the chance to showcase his many skills, and they were far from disappointing. Dipper was hard as a rock, cursing under his breath whenever Will deepthroated him or ran his tongue over the slit, and he almost lost it when he spared a second to look down.

  
Will's eyes were gazing upward, one ocean blue iris and one golden iris, both holding such innocence mixed with utter submission, meeting cold denim eyes that held something just a little more than lust. The demon truly only aimed to please his master, and after he sees the way Dipper looks down at him he moans before his eyes drift shut again. It's very short-lived as the man uses his grip to pull the boy off his cock, panting while he sits still and allows himself to calm down. The thick length twitches before Will's eyes, his swollen pink lips wet with precum and saliva are parted as he pants as well.

  
The two sit in silence aside from their heavy breathing, those few seconds feeling like hours as Will waits for his next set of orders, but he knows what he wants. What his master wants. Will is standing before Dipper can even tug on his arm, settling into the human's lap as their lips crash into each other without a word uttered. Will whines as fingers dig into his waist, more of them tugging on his hair to make him cry out, only for the cries to be stopped by his master's tongue desperately trying to taste him. His arms move around Dipper's neck, holding onto him tightly as they ravish each other.

  
Dipper knows that although Will doesn't need to eat to maintain health, he's very fond of human sweets, especially chocolate. That very taste lingered on the boy's tongue and drove him absolutely mad. Will easily submits to the aggressive intruder, sucking it even deeper as the taste of coffee invades him. His master usually doesn't eat much for breakfast, but coffee has always been an essential start to his day. Neither are disappointed by the expected flavors, if anything they find comfort in the predictable sensations.

  
The two stay like this for a while, their desperate clashing soon calming down to a smooth but just as sensual kiss, both refusing to release the other. Will feels so comfortable like this, at home even, in his master's lap. He forces his lips to break away to kiss along the sharp jawline, much to Dipper's displeasure at first, but he's quickly at ease when he feels those soft lips travel down his neck, hot breath fanning over his skin. Then, Will mutters one simple word into his master's ear:

  
“Dipper…” Will mewled, and that was that.

  
The demon was on his back on the bed in no time, Dipper above him leaving more rough hickies wherever he could as he popped open a bottle of lube and began to stretch the hole he was so ready to wreck. He would never admit it to anyone, ever, he's never even stated it clearly to Will, but he absolutely cherished the demon calling him by his name. If Mabel knew...Gods, Will wouldn't be alive and breathing today. Perhaps Dipper wouldn't either. But after it slipped out of Will one certain night a few months back, the man couldn't resist it since. It certainly wasn't a common thing, not with Will's learned fear of disrespecting those who own him. One can imagine how many soothing words and long hours of reassurance it took to calm Will down after that first slip-up.

  
“Will, look at me” he growled above the moaning servant, three fingers buried deep within him as he looked up at his master. He was hardly aware of anything in the world aside from Dipper, fingers curled around the sheets beneath him as he waited for his master to fuck him. “What's my name, Will.” It was asked softly, almost pleadingly, like he needed to hear the demon utter the word so badly.

  
“Dipper.”

  
He said it with such confidence, it's like he wasn't really the Will Cipher most knew. Dipper took pride in knowing he was the only one allowed to break William of his cowardice. The sniveling crybaby stayed outside of this room at all times, and inside it he was a good boy who wanted nothing more than the attention of his master.

  
“I'm about to fuck you to pieces” Dipper growled out, pushing his fingers in deeper as his teeth found more flesh to mark. “That what you want? Mh?”  
He slid his fingers out when he got no clear response, Will letting out a distressed sound at the sudden emptiness, but it was quickly shut down when he felt the tip line up at his entrance. Will looked up, blue locks now stuck to his forehead from sweat, only to see his master in a similar state. Not quite as distraught as he was, but certainly just as aroused and in need of release. Will's legs came up to squeeze Dipper's hips, careful not to forcefully pull him in closer than he wanted to be.

  
“Yes...please, yes!” the demon confessed, his urgency was not masked by the soft whisper of his voice. “I've never wanted anything else this badly, just take me. Please...” he urged his master on by planting a kiss on the corner of his lips, another on his chin, and many more to follow. When he managed to pull himself back he looked into Dipper’s eyes, whispering with the utmost sincerity. “I want you.”

  
In one swift thrust Dipper was buried to the hilt, circling his hips to make sure Will never got the chance to settle or adjust to it. Dipper's chest was filled with a warmth he couldn't explain and an urge to fuck Will that seemed a bit excessive, but knowing how much his lover desired him was certainly a motivator. He drew his hips back at an agonizing pace, and before he knew it he was fucking Will deep into the mattress and listening to those beautiful cries of pleasure and pain. Will was far from the silent type in bed, and Dipper wouldn't have him any other way. Those noises were like music to him; a never-ending symphony that was so beautiful he'd do anything to hear it as often as possible, and to treasure it. He'd even keep it locked away from his beloved sister.

  
The two said nothing after it truly began, not having a need for words as they used their bodies to communicate, and at this point both were fluent in the other's language. Dipper knew exactly when to speed up or to slow down, how to pivot his hips, when to kiss the boy and when to let him moan as freely as possible. Will was the same, always moving his hips in sync with his master's, clawing at the man's back trying to pull him closer, the burning sensation sending the twin into a frenzy.

  
Will knew when the human was close to finishing, his thrusts losing their rhythm and becoming more and more erratic every time. The demon wrapped his legs around Dipper's waist, his small hands cupping the face above him gently to gain his attention. It took a few seconds to get him to open his eyes, so lost in his pleasure.

  
“Don't pull out.” It almost comes across as a demand, as sharp as it was, but it's followed by a weak kiss on the lips, then blue hair hiding itself in the crook of his neck. “Don't pull out…”

  
And he doesn't. He pushes in as deep as he can go just as his climax hits, groaning when he feels the demon shudder beneath him. He's reached his own climax for the second time tonight, moaning into Dipper's shoulder as he's filled with warm cum. It's a feeling Will ashamedly loves, feeling closer to his master in such an intimate way more than anybody could. Just like how Dipper felt an obvious claim to Will, he has his own secret possession of the brunet he calls his master. When girls threw themselves onto Dipper at Mabel's extravagant parties, flocking to him in the hopes of wooing the rich heir, the servant knew they'd never know what it was like to be with him like he has been so many times. To be in his arms, to be kissed so tenderly and bedded so roughly, and especially to look so deeply into his eyes and feel strangely secure.

  
It was not love. At least, Will knew Dipper did not love him.

  
The twin was panting above him, sweat dripping from his brow as he groaned and finally rolled to his side and onto his back beside the weakened demon. They both took a few moments to catch their breaths, lying still even when both had calmed down. The room filled with deafening silence that pounded in Will's ears, being the first to sit up as he faced away from his master.

  
He was just about to stand and use his magic to clean them both up, and to dress himself as quickly as possible, but Dipper's voice cut through the rustling of the sheets. Will felt a hand on his waist, its thumb running over a faded mark left a few nights ago during another meeting such as this one.

  
“Stay...”

  
Will hesitated. Of course he wanted to stay with him, to turn around and curl up into his arms, but once the sexual atmosphere dissipated it left room for his invasively negative thoughts and emotions. He didn't deserve to sleep beside his master tonight, or any night. What was the point, anyhow? The more they cuddled and shared small kisses even after the sex ended, the more it would hurt when Will realized it wasn't real. He rubbed his arm as his body became rigid, not being able to move now. He still cleaned the mess off both of them, but he did not dare shift a single muscle.

  
“Master…” he began softly, but soon found he lacked any words to say after that. It wasn't right, to lead the poor demon on like this when he was already emotionally unstable. He couldn't actually see him, but Will already felt a change in mood after using the formal title so soon after their intimacy. It unknowingly cut into the man that lay behind him, the one who always has the thickest skin. The hand drew away from Will soon after. Crystal eyes that held affection and tranquility hardened into cold steel, glaring at the demon's tanned, bare back littered with scratch marks and scars. Some from Dipper, others not.

  
“Fine. Leave then.”

  
The harsh tone made Will's stomach flip, his own nails digging into his arm as he turned around to look at Dipper, but another demand for him to go was barked out before he could fix his mistake. Will was glad Dipper wouldn't look up to meet his gaze, or he'd see the pathetic tears streaming down his cheeks. In an instant he was dressed again, chains clamping on his wrists and the eyepatch returning to cover up his “deformity,” as his mistress liked to call it. The cuffs seemed to drag down on Will's wrists more heavily than they usually did.

  
“Yes, Master.”

  
A few footsteps later and Dipper could hear the door open and shut quietly, as if Will didn't even want the room itself to know he had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is tasked with security at Mabel's lavish party, but a stranger strikes an interesting conversation. A certain someone doesn't like that.

The halls of the Gleeful manor were exceptionally spotless this evening.

The main event room and parlor in particular matched in cleanliness, as instructed by Mabel so as to prepare for her summer equinox party this evening. Will knew the party was coming months ago, but nothing could stop the dread he felt when the day finally came. The feeling coiled in his stomach like an agitated snake, since the minute he was summoned early this morning by Mabel, to this very second as he watched the event take place. He hadn’t looked forward to it, to say the least. And why should he?

A lavish event he never gets to enjoy, ordered to act as a wallflower and maintain security while Dipper- Master Gleeful, flaunts with the usual group of hopeful girls crawling all over him. At least, he thought selfishly, he didn’t have to hold a platter of champagne glasses that these snobs could easily get for themselves. That minor but tiresome task was left to temporary hires, people Will envied more than party guests. Their time in the manor was short-lived, and he desperately wanted the same for himself.

Not to mention it was a paid position.

It wasn’t something he enjoyed thinking about, so he chose to admire the decor instead. Mabel had been the one to carefully set it all up, of course. Despite her cold cruelty Will had to admit she had quite the creative mind, outside of methods of torture and humiliation. The theme was summer, oddly enough, so the room was intentionally bathed in warm colors all around, from the dazzling crystal lights hung in the ceiling to the color of the punch. Blood orange, he recalled her saying. Tablecloths, what few were necessary anyhow, were all a golden shimmer against the marbled floor. Most of the space was reserved for dancing and mingling, very few tables lining the open floor where the crowd flooded in, forming its own whirlpools of conversations and attempted flirting. The guests were allowed to dress in any color they wished if it fell into line with summer, making the crowd a sea of oranges and reds and yellows, mixed in with the dark black of the men’s tuxedos. Will scoffed to himself. Didn’t men have anything better to wear? He supposed the splash of color on their ties and shirts were enough vibrancy than they could ever want, although a few brave souls donned midnight blue or dark gray suits.

Will currently occupied a precious part of the back wall for himself, away from the snack table where many lingered to strike conversations with any unlucky passerby just craving a drink. Many recognized him as the servant he was on sight, dressed from head to toe in Gleeful household colors and the ‘G’ insignia on his breast pocket. The eyepatch was discarded for now, Mabel’s orders of course, but he was instructed to keep his hair over that horrid eye of his. It only seemed horrid to her.

Although he tried to spend his time lazily people watching, or staring at random ribbons lining the walls, he always ended up falling right back onto the awful sight across the room. His master, in all his glory dressed in a black suit with a crimson tie, stood at the opposite wall surrounded by a large group of wide-eyed young girls. They spared no expense in their attempts to win his affection, touching his arms and complimenting just about everything they could think of, all while silently fighting amongst themselves. They were all rivals, after all.

Will grit his teeth every time he saw it. Not just here, but at every social event the twins hosted, because it was always the same. He didn’t even want to think about the parties he didn’t get to attend, the ones they couldn’t drag their servant to. Dipper never even spared the demon a glance throughout the evening, which sent more bitter thoughts to his head. He desperately wished he could gain the courage to march over there, kiss the man, and tell the girls that the man they pine for so much sucks co-

“Not enjoying the party?”

Will almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden presence beside him, so busy thinking of different ways to ruin Dipper’s night he never even noticed them. His visible fear, followed by the scowl he didn’t mean to expose, made the owner laugh afterward.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Will immediately erased the scowl, hoping the man wasn’t some uptight snob that’d go complaining to Mabel. That would certainly make this already terrible evening twice as unbearable. Dipper was erased from thought for only a second as he looked over- and then up- towards the presence who smiled down at him.

He didn’t recognize the man, although he may have skimmed his eyes over most of the crowd rather than truly observed. Unsure of how to react to being directly addressed, Will straightened up and put on a fake smile.

“No apology necessary, sir. I should have been paying better attention.” He thought he had put on a good show and saved himself, but his smile fell when the man rolled his eyes, maintaining his grin. Was that good or bad?

Said man, perhaps a year or two older than his masters, was dressed much like every other male guest here- a black suit fit to his body, an orange tie so dark it could almost be red, with a glass of punch in his hand that Will could tell was spiked. “Please, my name is Aiden” he said, eyeing the servant up and down before raising an eyebrow. “I guess you work for the Gleeful’s?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Will answered it nonetheless.

“Yes, I do.” He had to bite his tongue to refrain from saying “sir” like he was trained to do.

“Are you enjoying the party?”

“Are you?”

The simple question had the demon in shock. He’d never been asked that before at these parties. Ever. To be spoken to in such a civil manner was astounding to Will. “Me?”

He got a low chuckle in response, followed by Aiden taking a sip of his very alcoholic drink. Will didn’t need to use his heightened senses to smell the strong liquid from where he stood.

“Yes, you” he replied, giving the demon another once-over with amusement in his eyes. _What was this guy’s deal?_ “Whoever you might be?”

Will took a quick second to observe the man more than he had before. Aside from the simple suit and his strong drink, he noted that this Aiden fellow was actually quite attractive. He had dark brown hair, borderline black, cut close to his scalp but it wasn’t a buzzcut, light brown eyes that could pass for hazel, a sharp jawline and a just-as-sharp gaze to match. He almost towered over Will, having to crane his neck to do most of his examining, but despite his height he wasn’t lanky. A very decent build actually, not too much bulk but not skin and bones.

“Should I give you a minute?”

Again, Will almost forgot his place and stops a split second before a scoff. He had to admit, he’d been staring...but to have it pointed out brought an unwanted flush to his cheeks.

“No, I- I’m Will, and yes, I’m enjoying the party” he huffed, trying to find the right thing to say but he guessed that was the best thing he could come up with. He was, after all, rudely interrupted from his silent brooding over the Gleeful twin.

Aiden remained silent for a short time as well, making Will want to shrink away from his gaze. This was unlike any ordeal he’d ever been through at a party: hardly anybody spared him a glance unless they wanted a drink refilled, or to see a stupid magical parlor trick. Here he was now somehow, being addressed by some random guest who could probably have a conversation with anybody he wanted in the room. Aiden cocked a curious brow before downing the rest of his drink, shaking his head. His eyes drifted out to the buzzing crowd, a forced move to make him seem more casual, before returning to Will again.

“I doubt that’s the truth” he says, giving the still-startled boy a knowing grin. “You’ve been standing here all night. You haven’t even had a drink.” Will’s brows furrowed at the statement, Aiden’s words ringing in his ears. So he’s been watching him.

“I’m not here to enjoy the party, I’m here to serve my masters” the demon states, as if rehearsed. He carefully avoids any titles, following through with Aiden’s request about the term “sir,” but it fills him with unease at the thought of calling the man by his first name. It wasn’t in Will’s blood to be so informal with his masters’ guests, that much has been trained out of him. One little mistake, or just catching Mabel in a bad mood, meant punishment. Will’s eyes scanned the room out of instinct, finding his mistress laughing away with adoring men at her heels, which gave him enough relief to focus back on Aiden.

He was unhappy with Will’s reply, that much was obvious. Before another response was given the dark haired man turned around abruptly, disappearing into the crowd as if he’d never been there in the first place. Will was almost relieved to see him go, and at the same time suddenly very lonely again. It was a strange encounter to say the least, but as long as he could-

“Here.”

A glass is shoved into his chest in the middle of his thoughts, the sugary liquid threatening to slosh out and spill down his coat. Aiden had returned, his smile so wide it exposes his pearly white teeth, beaming with pride at what he’s done. Will holds his tongue, for some reason always on the edge of a snarky reply with this man. He made it difficult for one to regain composure, apparently. Rather than bite the human’s head off for almost ruining his outfit, Will holds the drink away from his chest and gives the man a nod.

“Thank you, I really appreciate the offer, but-”

“But nothing! This is a party, albeit a boring one, but everyone should at least have a drink. Even the cute servants.” He winks, which yet again has the small demon flushing pink. It’s only when the blue-haired boy takes a small, tentative sip of the drink that Aiden looks satisfied, even if the overly sweet taste makes him grimace. Wait- cute? Will had to take a second to let the words echo in his mind, heart thumping just a tad offbeat now. Was...was Aiden _flirting_ with him?

Ha! What a ridiculous thought. Will let the brief and humiliating idea slide right out of his brain as quickly as it entered, sipping the drink in his hand. Aiden was most likely amusing himself to distract from what he called a boring party, decidedly picking on someone who couldn’t fight back, seeing as they stood in his master’s home.

“Thank you?” he says again, this time with much more hesitation. The flustered appearance makes Aiden’s grin widen, if that was even possible.

“So,” he begins, settling in his spot beside Will by leaning on the wall, a new drink of his own in his hand, “since you aren’t waltzing around handing out salmon rolls, why did they make you stand here?”

“Security” Will answers plainly, almost shrugging at the simple word. It was Aiden’s turn to be startled, but amused all the same once he gets over the shock. Did everything amuse him? Will was immensely perplexed by this human.

“Security.” He repeats it with an opening at the end, thinking Will is going to burst into laughter and reveal the joke to him any second now. He does no such thing.

“Yes, security. My masters have me here in case anything goes wrong, and I need to get them out.” He didn’t understand the confusion. One of the reasons so many avoided him at these gatherings was because they all seemingly knew he was a demon. Mabel Gleeful liked to brag about her pet, always at the end of a very tight leash. Dipper didn’t follow her footsteps, but he wasn’t one to lie if somebody happened to ask if the rumors were true.

“So you’re telling me that you’re the only security here? At all?” The disbelief in his tone is unmistakable, and it further irritates Will, but also confuses him.

“Well...yes. Demons don’t really need as many numbers as human security guards do.”

Aiden’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but unlike what Will was expecting, the man’s curiosity and interest only seems to deepen. “Demon, ey? You certainly don’t look it.” The boy was just so incredibly human that it never occurred to him he could be something else. It didn’t scare him off at all, in fact it only drew him closer. Will shifted slightly, not away from the looming presence but just to himself. He didn’t know how to react. The next thing he knew, he felt warm breath fan over his ear, the smell of alcohol mixed with fruit flooding his senses.

“Would your masters be upset if I stole you for a few minutes? I want to hear more about this demon thing,” he speaks just loud enough that Will can hear what those around them cannot. The request has Will gulping, trying to force his nerves down as his instinct takes his gaze over to Mabel, who is still basking in the attention of her male guests. He was so excited, and yet so nervous at the prospect of leaving his corner, he didn’t even feel the burning gaze coming from mocha eyes across the room.

Will led Aiden out of the ballroom and into the much quieter parlor just across the hallway that, thankfully, was empty when they entered. The demon had every intention of leaving the door wide open, but Aiden makes it a point to go back and shut it. “Drowns out their chatter,” he brushes Will’s unease aside, walking back to the middle of the room where the servant stood. He was silent for a moment, taking Will’s glass to set both their drinks on the coffee table beside them.

The air was thickening by the second. Will wondered if Aiden felt it the way he did, but he couldn’t be sure. He still wasn’t exactly clear on what was happening. Aiden walked around the table to sit on the lush purple loveseat on the other side, one leg propped on the other as he patted the cushion beside him. “I don’t plan to get you in trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about” he says finally, once he realizes Will isn’t walking over to him any time soon. His sharp gaze softens, leaving the amusement behind for a brief moment to gain the servant’s trust. “And I’m not going to exploit your position to make you do what I want.”

It was as if he knew every dread filtering through Will’s mind, and the demon visibly relaxed at the reassurance. The tension in his muscles slowly released, shoulders dropping from their squared position as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It wasn’t fully convincing, but the outright promises made him feel comfortable enough to sit down beside the man.

He really was quite handsome, and in this close proximity Will felt he got even more attractive. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were, perched in such a casual way beside each other as if this wouldn’t earn Will the darkest of punishments in Mabel’s twisted mind. Aiden’s smile returns, more genuine and less amused than before. He reaches up slowly, making Will tense up all over again, but he’s only met with soft fingers curling beneath his chin, guiding his gaze upwards.

“Such beautiful features, for a creature with a horrible label” he mutters, eyes flickering over Will’s face. Light brown eyes drop to burn into the insignia on the black coat, a disapproving sound leaving Aiden’s lips. “How did they manage to chain someone like you up?” Will was surprised at the gentle tone, thinking that he almost heard sympathy in between the words. Someone. Not something. Will wanted to cry. A silly reaction to such simple words, but he hasn’t been treated like this since...well, since he last saw his brother. That had to be ages ago, and ages for a demon were much longer than for a human.

“I…” he found he didn’t know what to say, unsure of how to put it into words. He wouldn’t dare speak ill of his masters, but with such kind eyes staring into his, he impulsively wanted to share his life story with this complete stranger. “The Gleeful siblings are quite powerful,” he says softly, immense caution woven between every syllable, “I’ve been serving them for a long time.” It’s the best way he can put it, answering Aiden’s question without saying something bad about his masters.

A thumb across his bottom lip forces him to take in a sharp breath, about to pull away from the touch when the parlor door pushes open, startling the pair on the loveseat. To Will’s complete and utter horror Dipper waltzes in, looking unsurprised by the sight before him. He stands close to the door, casually adjusting the cuff of his sleeve without looking up at Aiden whatsoever. His eyes are trained completely on Will. The group of girls from earlier don’t follow him inside, probably told to wait for him by the punch. They’ll be waiting all night.

“Murphy. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t distract my servants.” He keeps an even tone when he addresses his party guest, despite the fury lingering beneath his calm mask. Will swallows the growing lump in his throat, standing quickly, like the cushion beneath him has turned to flames. Dipper doesn’t miss the small step he takes away from the furniture.

Aiden seems unaffected, shrugging before grabbing his drink from the table. “Just enjoying myself, Gleeful. No offense to your sister, but I needed some entertainment.” Dipper finally took his eyes off of Will long enough to stare down the man on the loveseat, who was now lounging comfortably while waiting for a response. Neither said anything for a long time, at least it felt long to the demon waiting anxiously to the side.

Will gaped at the exchange, hands clasped in front of him as his lips pressed together in a thin line. He’d never heard anyone speak to Dipper like this. Not in such a social setting, and especially not over something as silly as himself.

“Master, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have left-” Aiden waved a hand, dismissing the rest of Will’s false defense.

“Don’t lie, Will.” His attention turned back to Dipper quickly, who's cheek twitched as he held back a sneer at the way Aiden addresses his servant. “So I flirted with a servant of yours. What’s the big deal? Am I restricted to the stuck-up heirs in the other room, half of which are already too busy falling into your lap?” Aiden took another sip of his drink, smirking over the rim before he turns to Will to give him a wink. The demon smiles internally at the remark, but keeps it well hidden beneath a mask of shame.

“No, certainly not” Dipper remarks, acting as if he was completely disinterested with the conversation. His eyes flick up to meet Aiden’s, giving a cruel smirk of his own. “Your fiancée probably wouldn’t like to know about it, though. Maria, right? Your father speaks highly of her.” The mention of the woman strikes a nerve within Aiden, gripping his glass close to his chest before standing up just as quickly as Will did when Dipper arrived, the smirk dropped instantly.

“You play dirty, Gleeful.” At first Will thinks he’s about to witness an argument, maybe even a fight if things escalated. He tenses, ready to protect Dipper if need be, but the thoughts of a fight fall apart when the smirk returns to Aiden’s lips, sighing as he approaches him. “I’ll get away with it next time.” Dipper has the audacity to return the playful smirk, stunning the demon into what can only be silent rage as he thought the worst of his master. Was this a setup? Did Dipper tell Aiden to flirt with him just to get him caught here? Similar thoughts keep flooding his mind as he watches Aiden pat Dipper’s arm like they were old friends, Will’s anger so palpable it could almost push the two arrogant men right out the door.

Dipper nods casually, allowing Aiden to do so up until he’s at the door, but Dipper suddenly calls out to him. “Oh, Murphy. One more thing.” The man stops before he can exit, turning around inquisitively to the call only to be caught off guard and slammed against the wall beside the door, a firm hand wrapped around his throat. The rapid turn of events causes Will to jump back, hands over his mouth in fear as he watches Aiden struggle in Dipper’s hold, face quickly turning blue. The brunet is unrelenting despite the hands clawing at his wrist, leaning in closely, but not so close that Will can’t hear the somewhat satisfying words. “If you ever touch what’s mine again, I’ll personally see to it that Maria gets buried alive deep on a deserted island, and then I’ll burn the treasure map right in front of you. Alright?”

Aiden’s eyes, already blown wide from extreme fear, practically bulge out of his skull at the threat. He doesn’t have much choice but to nod his head in understanding, on the brink of passing out now, but Dipper drops him in a crumpled heap, Will cringing at the sounds of him gasping for air. Without a second glance Dipper turns his back to the traumatized man, adjusting any bit of clothing that got put out of place in the scuffle.

“Leave.”

It doesn’t take much more than that to have Aiden scrambling out of the parlor, the resounding slam of the door giving Will more the impression of a cage lock. The room became utterly quiet as the two stood still, facing each other in an odd staring match until Will found himself unable to hold his head up anymore, gaze dropping to the floor.

“If you wanted my attention, there were many other ways to get it.” Dipper sighed, walking over to the loveseat to occupy the seat Aiden had been in, picking up Will’s glass and giving it a sniff before setting it back down.

Will couldn’t help it. He had been so afraid of this exact situation earlier, but after hearing Dipper brush aside his loneliness in such a way, he snapped. At least, the only way Will could possibly snap at him.

“I didn’t want to bother you, master. You had so much company to entertain” he almost sneers, choosing instead to look to the side at some abstract painting he couldn't care less about. Dipper only chuckles at the retort, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table as he did so.

“Is that what this is all about? Your jealousy?” He's close to laughing again, but at noting the way Will avoids his gaze, lips pressed firmly shut, he chooses not to. He sighs, almost as if annoyed. “Come here.” Will shockingly doesn't move, disobeying the order, but chooses to speak instead.

“My jealousy? What about yours?” Dipper looks taken aback in an instant, lips parted with a reply at the ready, but the demon continues. He hates how his voice wavers. “Or was it the idea that I could be wanted by somebody else?” he questions, on the brink of tears. “Am I that horrid, that you could be the only person who wants me?” He's careful to keep his voice low, but the volume doesn't mask the pain in his words. “O-or the fact that I had to watch you flirt with all those girls, when you know I can't d-”

“Who said I was ever flirting with them?” his master interrupts, standing with a quick jolt. Will can't help but take a few steps back as Dipper marches towards him, finding himself pressed against a writing desk with nowhere else to turn to. He feels caged in, but unlike other wild animals Will can't fight back. Being trapped like this only weakens him.

Dipper presses himself to Will without hesitation, grabbing his hips to hold the demon in place. He leans down, murmuring low in the other's ear. “Did you think I really liked any of them, Will?” His nose brushed against Will's temple, smirking when he hears his breathing pick up. “That I was going to take one of them upstairs, hell maybe even more than one, and _fuck_ them?” Dipper's hands gave a quick squeeze, before sliding up and around to the demon's lower back, pulling him in to be even closer to his master.

“I don’t know” Will mutters, doing his best to turn his head and act like Dipper had no affect on him, but it didn’t work. His face flushed more than he cared to admit, his breathing uneven, not to mention he hasn’t even bothered to try to pull away. A deeply rooted instinct is mostly to blame. Years upon years were spent training the demon to fear the Gleeful twins, to obey every command or risk unimaginable pain under their magical restraints. It worked wonders, and Will now had an innate fear of them both that couldn’t be washed away by a warm smile or an empty promise. But it still only took _most_ of the blame.

The rest went to Will’s stupid adoration for the male twin.

After being tortured, abused, and yanked around on his tight leash, Dipper’s slow but steadily growing affection became Will’s only possible comfort. Of course in the beginning it was all just forced sex, and Will despised it to the bitter ending each and every time it happened, but now...now, it was never forced. If Will told Dipper, openly and plainly, that he was not in the mood, or didn’t want to be touched, they wouldn’t continue. The problem is that he never gets to test it out. A part of him always fears denying the man his desires, and another never wants to say no anyhow.

“You look distracted…” Dipper mutters into Will’s neck, sensing some odd tension he’s never felt before from the blue demon. The older man pulls back, his eyes falling onto Will’s to search for whatever answer he probably wants, but finds nothing to speak of among the mismatched set of eyes. A few moments of silence pass, perhaps more than a few, without either of them speaking. Will finds it difficult to maintain the eye contact, and Dipper wants it to last as long as possible, hoping to crack a reply he’ll most likely never receive if he doesn’t demand it.

And he will do no such thing.

His voice softens immensely, eyes downcast to stare at the insignia on Will’s breast pocket. “Be honest with me.” It comes out as a demand at first, but he corrects himself as quickly as possible. “Do you really think I enjoy ignoring you at every party?” A hand comes up to caress Will’s cheek, the rough padding of a thumb tracing his soft jawline. “It kills me that I can’t dance with you. That I can’t get you something to drink, I can’t strike a conversation-” His teeth grind together, anger beginning to swell in his chest like a coming storm. “I have to let men like Aiden Murphy talk to you, while I’m stuck entertaining a bunch of mindless heiresses.”

Will holds back whatever response he wants to give. Is he supposed to feel pity?

“Yes” Will breathes out honestly, but it’s difficult to get out. He closes his eyes for a brief moment before reopening them, only to stare at Dipper’s nose instead of his eyes. It’s the best he can manage. “I did think you enjoyed it. Having so much attention, being so admired…” But he shakes his head, meticulous blue strands falling slightly out of place. Under normal circumstances, Dipper would fix them himself, but now hardly seemed the right time. “I didn’t think…”

His words trail off, but Dipper understands the empty spaces nonetheless. Although the human knows his predicament is far from satisfactory, William’s is so much worse. Dipper has no metaphorical or literal chains on his wrists, nor does he have to fear his sister. With a shudder, he remembers that Will still fears him, too.

“I can take a guess that you’re done with the party?”

“Mistress wouldn’t allow me t-”

“I can handle her.” He musters up enough confidence to smirk, trying to bring out a bit of a smile from his lover. Like many attempts before, it doesn’t work. “Don’t I always?”

The sad answer was no, he didn't.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Okay so I know this isn't an actual chapter, and I feel bad for the few who might get excited over a new chapter, but I thought adding this in here was better than nothing :/ and you all deserve to know I'm not dead lollll

For starters: I reeeaaally wanna keep this story going, I really really do, but I'm so effin stuck in the middle of my draft for chapter 3 I just haven't had the heart to go back and finish it. Like bruh, it needs so much touching up as it is, and then I have to FINISH it finish it. I would do a quick short addition if I could, but I definitely don't want to post a half-assed chapter that disappoints you. That said, if any of you have your own ideas on the next chapter, I'm all ears I promise XD

I don't want to see this end so soon, because I know exactly how it feels to get into a fic and then realize they left it on chapter 2 like 3 years ago, so I'm gonna try my best not to let that happen!!

Also: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK!!! This was my first ever published fic on this site, and already I feel up to writing and posting more (which I am forcing myself not to do until this is totally finished, or until I'm utterly losing my mind and need to write something else).  
I know this isn't a masterpiece, but getting such positive remarks from you all have made me want to keep this story going just to keep you wonderful people happy.

I'll try to update as soon as possible with chapter 3, you deserve a good one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments or critiques!! Love hearing feedback ;P
> 
> I have more chapters set up, probably all gonna be in this specific AU, but we'll see how this first one does.


End file.
